Elites and Averages
by tangerineskies
Summary: When Gabriella moves to Albuquerque, she knows there are untouchables there. What happens when the leader of the pack wants her as his own? Troyella Oneshot. Colorful language and not-so-graphic sex.


I would always ponder about my future

I would always ponder about my future. After moving from city to city, state to state, I've come to realize that nothing stays the same and I shouldn't expect it to. After learning this seemingly obvious notion, I began thinking about just settling for once. My crazy father's job kept us moving and on the go. In all actuality, I never really even had the time to make friends. That is, until I hit my fifteenth birthday. At that point, I was able to spend the rest of my days as calmly and peacefully as I wanted to. It was also confirmed that this would be the year I would be able to live in the city of my choice with my mother half the time and my father gone and back for the holidays.

Out of all the cities in the entire country, I choose Albuquerque, New Mexico. Why? I wasn't quite sure. Some say I am a little eccentric. I think the only reason I chose this forsaken town was only because there was a Q in the name. Even then, I act a little dyslexic when I see it clearly on the map for me to read and all I can think of is something totally insane like Alba-quack-key.

I began my life finally. I began attending a school called East High School. I wasn't sure if the bozos that developed this unoriginal name had any brains. I figured probably not since they worked for the school board. Which brings me to the fact that anyone could sit in that office, say that they were big, mighty and powerful and they could change the school system. In all actuality, they couldn't. Who the fuck gave them the idea that they could? Regardless, I began school at this "normal" high school, and to put it bluntly, it was anything but normal.

First off, you had your select elites. The untouchables and if you went anywhere near them, you were officially dead in everyone's book. Then there were your average kids, which I'm sure I definitely fit in to. I guess I was never a total Barbie or anything like that and I was smart, but I wasn't stuck in the library all the time. Maybe that was the reason I was so sick in the head. Perhaps I was just sick of being average.

My life however changed the day I met him.

He was the most elite person in the school. If you weren't on his good side, then fuck, you we're totally and royally screwed. He was legendary on the court, in the bed and as the school's hunky bad boy. Now, I'm not a crazy fan girl, but I can't help but admit that I had a small crush on him. Shit, everyone did. I wasn't going to deny anything.

However, he was totally arrogant, cocky, selfish, rude, well-kept, secretive, mysterious, and an all-around jerk. Yes, oh well, the biggest turn-off has arrived. I guess mister golden boy wasn't as fucking amazing as everyone thinks he is. I mean, sure, he was a freaking god but it didn't give him the right to treat people they way he did. As if they were below him. I should've gone and kicked his ass.

I couldn't though. I couldn't when he finally looked me in the eye, one year, three months and twenty-seven days after seeing him for the first time. How could I? It wouldn't have been fair to me.

He looked at me with such sadness and grief. I had heard one of his bonehead basketball buddies talking about something happening to him and how he wasn't looking at anyone or anything, but who would've thought that he would have actually looked at me.

I tried to avoid his gaze. Diverting his attention didn't work, even after I pulled my eyes away from his. I knew he was still staring at me because I could feel his eyes clawing at me, trying to send me a message, telling me something.

But what?

As I got up from my desk when the bell rang, I got away from the room as quickly as possible and into my next period. Most of my classes had been with the golden boy, but this one seemed to be free of any brown-haired, blue-eyed, toned guys.

About 45 minutes into class, a girl with blond hair and green eyes whom looked like a freshman came through the door, giving a note to Mr. Barnes, my Algebra II teacher. Apparently it was for me, sending me to room 224. _'Where the fuck is that,' _I asked myself.

I began walking to the 200 block and walked up the stairs. After understanding for the umpteenth time that one side was odd numbers and one side was even numbers, I walked into 224. There was a spiral staircase which I took up to the most beautiful balcony garden I had ever seen. The sun shined in at the perfect angle and the plants made everything feel calm and warm. There was an old white bench with a boy. A certain boy I was trying my hardest to avoid. Mister golden boy was skipping class. What a shock…

"Thanks for coming," he muttered.

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if it was just him. It was kind of like you don't know what to say when you speak to someone with more power than you. I just had to remind myself he didn't scare me into oblivion. I could easily just get out of there but there were things I had to know, such as, why he called me up to this majestic kingdom. I was completely immersed in the scent of orchards and lilies that I could barely keep my head on straight. To top it all off, the hottest guy in school was sitting like five feet away from me.

I didn't speak a word. If I had, it would completely defeat the purpose of why I really came here. I waited for him to start speaking, but he didn't say anything. After a while, I didn't expect him to. I walked over to the other side of the rooftop garden and looked over the railing. I slid my hand against the burning hot railing, trying to figure out everything that was going through my mind at the moment. I shut my eyes, hoping to find some sort of sanity in my head. I racked through my brain trying to find my inner peace and tranquility.

This however stopped abruptly when two strong, tan and muscular arms wrapped around me in the sweetest manner. It was not only breathtaking but nerve-wracking. I could feel my body turn to jelly in his arms. As shocking as it was, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I felt warm air hit my ear, crawling down my neck. His soft, sweet lips began kissing my neck. It was at that moment I knew that no matter what he wanted from me, he would most certainly get it.

I felt myself grow weaker by each passing moment and I knew for a fact that if I had any sanity left in me, I would probably stop this whole ordeal right now. However, the sensations he was leaving upon my body I knew I could never forget. It was crazy, it seemed at the time. I knew that I couldn't have him, _the _elite man of East, and yet, I wanted him, and he seemed to want me as well.

As he continued to leave those pleasurable marks on my neck, he inched my shirt up. I touched his hands with my own and helped him pull my shirt off. I turned around in his arms and lifted his shirt up and over his head. I couldn't help myself but leave little kisses all across his chest.

The thought about whether I was only imagining his muscular body touching me like this. Perhaps it was a dream and I was living in it. I knew that if it was a dream, I would be really insane. It felt so real that I could taste the sweat beads on his body when I kissed his body. He had such a strong physique and air about him that it was hard to just be around him and not feel inferior. As he began to take off my skirt and my bra, and even soon enough, my underwear, I couldn't help but feel extremely insecure and unconfident. I felt him try even more but I couldn't oblige to this desire.

In his deep, husky voice, which not only was devastatingly attractive, it was also almost hypnotizing, he asked me, "What's wrong?"

I felt utterly stupid. The color in my face probably went completely pink or red from all the blushing I was doing. I hadn't even said a word to him since…ever. To top that off, he already had me half-topless. It was hard for me to even say one word. I knew he probably thought I was mentally challenged or something, but he waited patiently for me to answer his question, looking into my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," I said to him, trying to not only convince him, but to convince myself. He obviously wasn't buying it. He walked off trying to look for his shirt. I couldn't just let him get away. He got me hot and bothered, giving me a taste of Troy Bolton. Now it was impossible for me not to want more. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. He took me into his arms again and we stood there just holding each other.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "What's really wrong, Montez?" He rubbed my back gently, coaxing me to tell him.

I sighed and kissed his shoulder. "It's more along the lines of I don't know you, you don't know me and the fact that…" I broke off. I couldn't tell him everything about how I felt because not only did I feel totally stupid, I just didn't want to tell him that I was insecure. After a long inner battle, I finally decided I'd just be upfront and honest. "I'm a little insecure, with you being here and being you. You're just perfect in everyone's eyes. I just feel so average and I can't compare with your radiance. I know I must sound insane right now," I said, looking down at our feet.

He sighed, picking my chin up with his hand to look into his face. "Yeah, you do sound a little bit insane. You shouldn't listen or believe what everyone else does. I'm feeling extremely insignificant right now, actually," he confessed.

I never knew how much two people could have in common until I saw my first glimpse into Troy Bolton. I smiled a true smile and felt confident enough to do something I never thought I could ever evoke.

When I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, I felt whole and on top of the world. In that one kiss, I could see so much more of the future. I could do anything and be anything and as long as I was with him, I would be fine.

As our tongues dueled, I felt that electric shock which made me spark up and remind myself of earlier when he was kissing my neck. My stomach churned a little in a good way, especially when he began stroking my sides. I reached for the button of his jeans and slowly yanked them down to the floor. Suddenly, the confidence I needed earlier came to me. As my skirt came off, and then my bra, and then his boxers, and then my boy-shorts, I knew that if I had the choice between my very breath and him, I would choose him in a heartbeat.

He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. I didn't even care if it had a flavor or if it was a crazy color. I couldn't even think straight. I needed him inside me. Soon enough he entered me slowly, helping to ease through my pain. I moaned in pain but they turned into moans of pleasure after a few moments.

So many feelings were flowing through my body at this instant. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of him inside me. I felt my walls tighten and I could feel his climax coming soon. He held me closer than ever before as we came together.

If anything could have been better, he asked to see me again later that night.

And after that, and after that, and after that…


End file.
